Quelques années d'espoir
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel... Le vaisseau devenu corps humain de Castiel est usé et finit par céder. Dean voit alors toutes ses barrières s'effondrer...


**Court petit OS qui ne m'a pas demandé la permission pour s'imposer à moi.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

« Quelques années d'espoir »

« Comment ça, il risque de ne pas se réveiller ? » hurla Dean dans le couloir

« Monsieur Singer, calmez -vous...Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici »

« Je m'en fous» continua-t-il d'hurler

Il s'approcha dangereusement du médecin en le menaçant du doigt

« Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable »

« Dean » la voix de Sam le détourna du médecin qui n'en demandait pas mieux et en profita pour s'éclipser

« Dean...Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai eu ton message »

Son frère avait soudain pâlit...

« Merde, Sam...On est arrivé ici parce qu'il ne sentait pas bien et là... »

Il se frotta les mains sur son visage

« Quoi ? »

« Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, bordel » la voix brisée

« Quoi ? »

« Ils savent même pas si il va se réveiller, Sammy»

« Mais...Mais qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit ? »

« Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui a pu se passer...Ils comprennent jamais rien » hurla à nouveau Dean

« Viens...On sort d'ici...Tu vas finir par te faire jeter dehors »

« Je le laisse pas seul » le repoussa Dean alors que Sam lui prenait le bras pour le sortir du couloir

« Tu veux qu'ils t'interdisent de le voir, c'est ça ? »

L'argument fit son effet. Dean se calma immédiatement

« Suis moi...Il y a un café au coin de la rue...Tu vas tout m'expliquer »

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Alors ? » assis face à Dean qui regardait sa tasse de café distraitement.

« On était dans la voiture, on rentrait et il a été pris de crampes mais tu connais Cass...Depuis qu'il est humain, il a du mal avec son corps »

« Et ? »

« Et bien...Il a dit que c'était rien...Juste un truc qui passait pas »

Il se tut

« J'aurais dû insister »

« Tu pouvais pas savoir, t'es pas médecin »

« Il est devenu pâle d'un coup...Même la couleur de ses lèvres « en baissant les yeux.

« J'ai décidé de m'arrêter au premier hôpital...Il a même pas réclamé quand je l'ai sorti de la bagnole, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes »

« Qu'est-ce que les médecins ont dit »

« Qu'il avait un problème de tension » s'énerva Dean

« MON CUL...Ils nous ont laissé poireauter 2h dans ce fichu couloir...Il ne savait même pas se lever pour aller pisser...Ils ont attendu qu'il s'effondre pour commencer à s'intéresser à nous...Ils lui ont fait passé des tas de test et puis... »

« Et puis quoi ? »

« Il a fait un arrêt pendant son scan...J'étais pas même à ses côtés, putain » en enfuyant son visage entre ses mains.

Sam vit son frère détourner le regard...Dean avait du mal à accepter que Castiel ne soit plus un ange, son ange...Le fait de le voir vivre comme un humain le minait...Il culpabilisait sans savoir pourquoi...Il avait peur aussi...Peur que le genre de chose qui venait de se passer finisse par le séparer de lui à jamais.

Castiel était mortel...

Dean s'en rendit compte quand lors de leur retrouvaille quelques semaines plus tôt, il était tombé sur l'ange qui se tenait debout devant la cuvette des WC...

Ce simple geste de la vie quotidienne fut un véritable choc pour Dean...Le point qu'il refusait de mettre sur ce fichu « i »...

Depuis ce jour, Dean devint protecteur avec Castiel...Trop...Et ce dernier finit par s'en irriter...Il n'était peut- être plus un ange mais il était encore capable de s'occuper de lui-même...Cela avait valu des disputes d'anthologie où Castiel, ne pouvant plus s'échapper, acculé, finissait par s'enfermer dans le silence et Dean par vociférer encore plus.

Sam dut intervenir plus d'une fois pour éviter que cela ne dégénère.

Il savait la véritable raison de toutes ses tensions mais il ne se voyait pas les étaler sur la table, c'était à eux de régler ce problème...

Mais là, il était déjà peut-être trop tard...

« Je pense que Castiel voit encore son corps comme un vaisseau, il n'arrive pas se mettre des limites, il les dépasse tout le temps...Il ne dort pas assez...Il prend part à toutes les chasses tout en m'aidant à retranscrire les manuscrits...Son corps a juste lâché...Cela doit faire des années qu'il ne tenait que par la force de sa grâce »

« Je sais » finit par laisser tomber Dean

« Mais Cass refuse de m'écouter »

« Il faudrait déjà que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des imbéciles »

Dean releva les yeux sur son frère

« Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui ? »

« Pardon ? » l'air dubitatif

« Non, rien...Laisse tomber»

Le portable de Dean se mit à sonner

« Oui ? »

Il se ferma

« J'arrive » la voix presque éteinte

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il a refait un arrêt » les larmes aux yeux.

« Putain, Sammy...Si je le perds »

« Il en a vu d'autre...C'est un battant »

« Il est humain » en se levant

« Plus rien n'est pareil »

« C'est toujours Castiel...Tu dois garder foi en lui »

Dean ne répondit pas...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

« Il semblerait que ce nouvel arrêt l'ait réveillé »

« Pardon ? » entre soulagement et inquiétude.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire que votre ami est conscient mais... »

Le visage de Dean se figea

« Nous avons eu les premiers résultats de ses examens...Ils ne sont pas très bons, je dois bien vous l'avouer...Son cœur est abîmé...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la vie de cet homme mais il est usé »

« Docteur ? » s'inquiéta Sam.

« Il faut vous faire à l'idée qu'il ne vivra pas vieux »

« Pardon? » insista Dean

« Avec du repos et une vie saine...Il peut espérer vivre encore quelques années »

« Sinon ? »

« 5 ans tout au plus et si son cœur ne finit par le lâcher avant...Je suis désolé»

« Vous lui avez dit ? » demanda Sam en regardant son frère, blanc comme un linge.

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin »

« Vous avez envisagé la possibilité d'une transplantation ? » suggéra Sam

« C'est tout son corps qui est usé...Après le cœur, ce seront les poumons et ainsi de suite...Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à votre ami mais je peux vous dire que c'est un sacré battant pour être encore debout aujourd'hui...J'aurais voulu être porteur de meilleures nouvelles »

« Merde » Dean recula de plusieurs pas, en essuyant les larmes qui se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

« Merde »

« Dean »

« Y a qu'une seule solution » en se tournant vers Sam

« Laquelle ? Tu n'envisages pas de faire une connerie Dean ? »

« Il faut qu'il redevienne un ange »

« Mais sa grâce est morte »

« Alors on cherchera une autre solution mais il est hors de question que je le laisse mourir...Pas lui » en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Va le voir...Je retourne au bunker, je vais commencer à faire des recherches, je te tiendrais au courant »

« Merci, Sammy »

« Dis- lui que je suis passé »

Il opina...

Arrivé au coin du couloir, Sam s'arrêta

« Crétin obtus... » Les larmes aux yeux.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quand Dean entra dans la pièce, la 1er chose qui le frappa furent les appareils auxquels Castiel était relié...Des tubes...Des moniteurs...Un baxter.

Le bruit de son cœur qui résonnait dans la pièce dans un rythme impersonnel.

Humain semblaient-ils tous lui hurler...

Il n'osa pas avancer, il resta collé à la porte. Puis son regard finit par se poser sur lui...Il était si pâle, il avait l'air si fragile...

Il regardait sa poitrine monter et descendre...Irrégulier...Il sentit sa gorge se nouer au point de ne plus savoir respirer.

Il avait eu qu'un simple malaise et là, sa vie était suspendue à quelques années d'espoir...

Il sentit soudain son regard se poser sur lui...Il le croisa...

« Dean »

Il avait à peine entendu le son de sa voix. Il avait juste suivi les mouvements de ses lèvres légèrement bleues.

Dean se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher...Se refusant d'aller plus loin...Il avait ses yeux embués plongés dans les siens...Il était incapable de parler, incapable de respirer, incapable du moindre geste...

Il voulait se réveiller de ce cauchemar...Retrouver son ange, lui demander pardon pour tout...Lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Lui dire qu'il voulait bien tout abandonner du Dean qu'il était pour lui...

Qu'il était prêt à s'offrir à lui...Que son corps d'homme désirait le sien...

Castiel lit tous cela dans ses yeux...Il le connaissait si bien son humain...Il la connaissait si bien son âme.

« Dean » répéta-t-il

« Tu peux pas » finit par laisser tomber Dean, la voix étranglée.

« Je suis...humain...si.. » le souffle court.

« Non...Tu ne l'es pas...Tu es mon ange...Tu ne peux pas mourir...Tu ne mourras pas » en essuyant ses larmes

« Je t'interdis de me laisser»

« Je...Je te laisserais...Jamais...Je...serais toujours...là...pour toi» Une larme perla et roula sur le côté, volée par son oreiller.

Dean se rua vers le lit et s'effondra sur lui. Couché sur son torse, il se laissa bercer par la main de Castiel dans son dos. Il laissait ses sentiments explosés...Peu importe que quelqu'un le sache, le voit ou le juge...

Il s'en foutait...C'était Castiel...

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il cachait tout, ne montrait rien, hurlait sans raison...Si longtemps qu'il ne montrait pas qui il était vraiment.

Seul son frère avait pu entrevoir le vrai Dean...Castiel avait lu au travers de lui dès le 1er jour...

Dean avait lutté...Reniant jusqu'à la mort de cet ange qu'il aimait.

Mais là, il était humain et plus rien ne pourrait le sauver...Mortel...Dean le serra contre lui.

Lui criant son amour sans un mot et Castiel l'écoutait dans son étreinte.

Il aura fallu qu'il soit aux portes de la mort...Il regarda le plafond...Mais peu importe l'avenir...

« Abuse du présent

Laisse le futur aux rêveurs

Et le passé aux morts »

« Je t'aime » lui murmura Dean à l'oreille

Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer » lui répondit-il d'une voix profonde.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sam rentra au bunker. Il croisa le regard fatigué de kevin.

« Laisse tomber les traductions...Y a plus important à faire »

Kevin laissa tomber son carnet de note sur la table.

« Castiel est mourant » en baissant la tête

« Quoi ? »

Un long silence...Juste 2 respirations qui marquaient le temps.

« Dean ? » osa le jeune prophète.

« Il est resté là-bas... »

« Sam » insista Kevin

« Il a compris mais trop tard »

« Il est jamais trop tard »

Il s'avança

« On a combien de temps ? »

« Un peu de temps, si son cœur tient»

« Bien...Allons y...On a du pain sur la planche »

« Kevin ? »

« Il est hors de question que je perde quelqu'un d'autre...Vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste...Si Castiel meurt, Dean le suivra et ça te tuera à ton tour...Je refuse d'assister à ça »

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque

« Si on ne trouve pas de solution, je ferais appel à Death...Je ne laisserais pas Castiel mourir ...On a assez payé...Assez perdu» murmura Sam.

« Perdons pas de temps...Death ne sera que l'ultime solution...Ici, entre ses murs, il y a sûrement la clef, j'en suis certain » lança Kevin en attrapant son carnet.

« Je vais relire le carnet de notre père et contacter toutes nos connaissances »

Sam se jura qu'il ne laisserait rien briser son frère...

Castiel était la seule chose de bien que cette vie d'horreur lui ait offerte, il était hors de question qu'on le lui reprenne...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean finit par se redresser. Assis, il le regarda longuement...Malgré la maladie qui le rongeait, Castiel gardait ce regard qui lui était si particulier...Mélange de distance et de fierté...Ange sommeillant dans l'humain mais surtout, il gardait cette lueur qu'il avait toujours eue quand il le regardait.

Castiel n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Dean l'avait toujours su...

Il repoussa du bout des doigts les mèches brunes qui collaient à son front, il lui demanda la permission d'un regard. Castiel lui sourit.

Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient froides et gercées mais c'étaient les siennes...Il sentit la main de Castiel prendre sa nuque et sa langue caresser ses lèvres. Ils cédèrent.

Ce fut un baiser doux même si Dean sentait tout en eux se réveiller...Mais Castiel était sur un lit d'hôpital...Il devait juste savourer l'instant...Demain serait un autre jour.

Il se redressa...Les yeux brillants.

Castiel lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Cela valait tous les sacrifices du monde » en lui caressant les lèvres du pouce.

« On va s'en sortir...On trouvera une solution...On en trouve toujours »

« Je sais...Mais tout ce qui compte pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est que tu sois là »

« Je serais toujours là » en se penchant et l'embrassant à nouveau.

FIN


End file.
